Power of true Jinchuriki
by Kianstormofwirlpools
Summary: Jinchuriki a human sacrifice what true abilities would be created if they bonded at an early age lets see. Im writing several chapters chapters and i want to write the best that I can so you wont hear from here for a while.


Lets make this clear so I wont get arrested. I do not own, write, draw, fund, animate or sell Naruto, the manga, anime or merchandise. Got that out of the way. Good, now to tell you how I write the stories I post. Before I post a chapter I write it out first in my note book and do up to 4our chapters. After that I post them or type it out first. I modify the chapter to fix spelling, grammar or anything I feel that would benefit the chapter.

The power of a "Human Sacrifice"

Prologue

The full moon soft glow gently covered the world around it creating the illusion of peace over the far reaches of the forest. But in the depths of the forest, where the most powerful of all villages is homed chaos reined.

(play the burning leaf ost from Naruto storm 3)

"**ROOOAAAR**"

The shock wave uplifted many trees and mid level shinobi knocking them all back several yards.

A mountain sized beast with nine tails roared with primal rage that one again creating another shock wave. The beast leaped over hundreds of buildings. It landed in a less building populated area forming a crater upon landing. The beast brought up its upper body and roared into the sky. This action gave a full view of the beast.

The beast was vulpine in appearance with the upper body similar to that of a human. The beast hands had five finger like appendages that could be used as a human would. The lower body was that of a fox. The tails were roughly twice the size of the beast itself. The head of the beast was that of a fox with long rabbit-like ears.

This was the strongest tailed beast, THE NINE TAILS KYUUBI.

Down below on ground level the shinobi were complementing on what to do. A squad of Anbu black Ops gathered together. Another shinobi joined them from behind. This shinobi was light-skinned male just below average height. He wore a black body suit with fishnet endings. They began on his elbows to his wrists and just below the knee caps to the ankles. On his left arm he had a gray colored arm guard with a flap for his hand and elbow. The shinobi had a dark brown goatee. The signs of advancing age were visible as wrinkles were forming and crows feet appearing on the corner of his eyes. On his head was a bandanna with a rectangular plate with there leaf village insignia engraved into it and two long "tails" of fabric from the tie on the bandanna that was as tall as him. Coming from the sides of the bandanna 3 metal plates that circled around the back of his head showing only the front of his head. Finally, over his shoulders and the back of his upper abdomen was a grey colored protector plate that had the kanji for fire in red on the back. This shinobi was the longed termed, recently retired, Hiruzen Sarutobi the third Hokage!

The Third ahead of the Anbu tightening his arm guard. "We cant give up this quickly." The third stated gathering the attention of those around him. He walked ahead the shinobi who were questioning on what to do." We must not shy away, no matter how powerful the force may be! We must protect the village!" Hiruzen proclaimed as he put his arms to his sides and stood ready. "Now lets go! Now's the time to gather our forces and drive this beast out of our village!" Sarutobi finished as the shinobi prepared to engage the beast.

"**HAI!**" The surrounding shinobi announced as they charged.

Hiruzen landed (with adamantine staff in hand) on a nearby roof in front of the kyuubi, standing defiantly with his staff upright. The tailed beast noticing Hiruzen, growled viciously directly at him. "we wont allow you to jeopardize the village any longer! Leaf let's go!"

The kyuubi swinged its arm at Hiruzen, quickly he leaped onto another nearby building. "**katon****:**** Gōryūka"** A large dragon-headed flame escaped from Hiruzen mouth. Many other shinobi mimicked this action and their fire infused into one enormous fire dragon that speed toward the Kyuubi with tremendous speeds. Hiruzen speed throuh hand seals **"Doton: Doryū**** Taiga****"** A large mud river erupted from the ground bellow. Hiruzen continued with **"Doton: Doryūdan"** the mud flow formed into a dragon head. The dragon head spewed multiple large mud shots that entered the fire dragon creating multiple fire/mud dragons that bombarded the fox.

**"ROOOAAOR"** The tailed beast roared in rage. The fox crouched and threw its head to to the sky. Black and blue orbs of chakra gatherd in the in air and started to join at one point. A large black ball with a purple core grew from the gathered chakra, the ball compressed and fell into the beasts mouth than quickly released it striking and vaporizing a multitude of unfortunate shinobi and few nearby buildings. when the moment of recovery came over the fox Hiruzen appeared in front of the beasts snout and used the moment to his advantage. "Grow Enma!" Hiruzen yelled. His staff enlarged state struck the kyuubi's head to the left, Hiruzen repeated this only this time to the right. Hiruzen launched one more attack torward the skull, striking the fox on top of its head. The kyuubi's upper body was knoked back do to the force of the final strike.

Hiruzen signaled for support. 12 jonin arived, they simultaneously executed the same technique" Katon: Gōkakyū!" 13 large fireballs originated from the 13 shinobi mouths. The 13 continues flames merged creating a massive flame thrower. The shinobi and kage yelled "Katon: Gōka Messhitsu!" They yelled all at once.

The large flame like dome struck the kyuubi on its upper torso, causing a large explosion of smoke.

The kyuubi's arm speared through the smoke and destroyed the building they were upon. 5 shinobi escaped and 8 unfortunately perished.

Hiruzen landed/skidded on a low flat building breathing deeply. A chuunin appeared beside the thrid. "Sir Choza Akamichi has arrived."

Hiruzen noded and leeped torwards the head Akamichi chakra signature. Half way through his jump the kyuubi appeared to the right of Hiruzen. The fox striked at the third. On instinct Hiruzen used his staff to block the blow. Enma and Hiruzen grunted. The force of the blow sending the third into a water tower. But Hiruzen emideatly leaped from the tower and landed by Choza. His breath raged.

"Lord Third" Choza asked with worry as he looked at his previous leader.

"I am alright" Hiruzen stated as he slowly regained his breath. His age was beginning to tire him.

I'm not finished typing but I have homework.


End file.
